


Chasing Gold

by Hawtsee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawtsee/pseuds/Hawtsee
Summary: Madge and Gale grow up skaking on the same ice rink, and with the same dream - Olympic Gold. Can they make their dreams come true? (repost from four years ago.)





	Chasing Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't a new fic, it's an oldie, but it's one of my personal favourites. I wrote this originally during the 2014 Winter Olympics and posted it on FFN. With the 2018 games just underway, I thought I'd revisit it; Of course I found several glaring typos and a bizarre change of tense midway, and after editing it I decided to post it here too.

** Chasing Gold. **

Madge doesn't remember the first time she skated. It was a natural progression for her; crawling, walking, skating.

Her earliest memories are of being on the ice, with her mother encouraging her from the sidelines. She remembers being dragged out of her bed on cold winter mornings to practice before school. She remembers not being allowed to go to her friends' birthday parties because she had a competition in a town, a four hour drive away. She remembers opening Christmas presents to find sparkly costumes. She remembers evenings spent viewing DVDs of skating competitions and galas instead of TV like the other girls in her class.

She doesn't remember meeting Gale Hawthorne for the first time. Like her skates and the ice, he just always seems to be there. When she arrives at the rink on dark mornings he's there, skating circles around the immaculate ice or pounding a puck off the walls as his dad drives the Zamboni up and down. After her evening lessons, he's hanging around, waiting for team practice or helping his dad out behind the counter.

She remembers watching him on the rink one evening as she waits for her mom to come pick her up. The rink had hosted a skating gala at the weekend - Madge had skated and won first place in her age group. Gale had been there to help his dad and apparently he'd been watching some of the competition too because he's doing a remarkably good, if slightly insulting, imitation of the figure skaters to the great amusement of his little brothers. Madge is quite impressed by him; he has an elegance and flair to go with his natural speed and agility.

"You'd make a really good figure skater," she tells him as he steps off the ice.

She means it as a compliment but, by his facial expression, it's clear he feels insulted. "Why would I want to do that?"

She shrugs, wishing she hadn't said anything. "It's fun."

Gale shakes his head. "How would you know? I've watched you doing it for years and I've never seen you have fun."

* * *

When Madge is thirteen, she wins her first national competition and she starts getting local press attention. She hates it; it's not in her nature to be at the center of attention. She can tolerate it on the ice, because she belongs there, but away from it she just wants to be left alone.

Her new coach persuades her to do a couple to help drum up sponsorship. When she's featured on a local news segment, she watches it with her parents. It's the first time since her mother was diagnosed with depression that she shows some interest in anything, so Madge agrees to do more interviews. Sometimes they get a reaction, but more times it barely registers.

At the end of the year, it's announced she will be awarded a Governor's Prize. She's told it's very prestigious and that she's the youngest recipient ever. It means a new dress and a trip to the Capitol. Her mother perks up long enough to take her shopping and drive up with them; but after checking into the hotel, she comes down with another headache and takes to her bed. Madge is accompanied by her father to the gala dinner.

Gale Hawthorne is also being awarded a prize. He's there in a badly fitting suit, with both his parents.

They stand beside each other on stage, posing for photographs and holding their crystal awards. Then they're taken upstairs to a press room and asked to sit together for a television interview.

At first the interviewer talks about how they both come from the same place, and how amazing it is that such a small town has produced two such talented sports stars. She congratulates them and asks what inspired them to take up their sports.

"My mom," Madge mumbles.

"I grew up on the ice, I'm most alive there," Gale says. "My stick feels like an extension of my arm. I love it."

"You two practice at the same rink; you've known each other your whole lives; do you feel inspired to see each others success?"

Gale laughs at this. "Not really. Madge dances and wears sparkly clothes. It's not very inspirational stuff."

The interviewer thrusts the microphone under Madge's nose expectantly. Madge knows her cheeks are flaming and she wishes she could just get up and leave. "I, um, I think that what Gale does is very inspirational. He works very hard and he's so dedicated and it inspires me to do the same."

"What do you love about your sport?"

Madge stares at the women, her mind completely blank. The interviewer gives her a second before switching back to Gale.

He has no problem answering the question. He speaks effusively about his love of the game, the excitement and adrenaline he feels whenever he plays, the feeling of scoring a goal and leading a team to victory. His eyes light up as he speaks, and the interviewer has to cut him off, or he would talk all night.

"What's your dream?"

"To win gold at the Olympics and to win the Stanley cup with the Mockingjays," Gale says at once. "That's all I've ever dreamed of."

"I certainly hope we see you play with the 'Jays one day soon," the lady says before turning the microphone back to Madge. "And you Madge, what's your dream? Olympic gold too, I bet?"

Madge nods. "Yes, of course."

The interviewer turns to do her piece to camera; Madge barely listens, something about two future Olympic champions. Once it's finished, they're allowed make their way back to their parents.

As they wait for the elevator, Madge is aware of Gale staring at her. She tries not to let him intimidate her.

"Why do you want an Olympic medal?" he asks.

The elevator arrives and Madge rushes in, he follows her and waits for her answer.

"I want to win it for my mom," she says eventually. "It's her dream."

"Is it _your_ dream?" Gale asks.

The elevator door slides open and Madge tries to rush out, but Gale puts his arm across the exit, blocking her way. "Well?"

"I want to make my mom happy," she tells him.

Gale's expression changes; to Madge it looks like pity. She ducks under his arm and runs.

* * *

By the time she's seventeen, Madge is competing at a World level. She finishes just outside the medals at the World championships and qualifies for the Olympics.

The media call her The Ice Princess. It's hardly the most original name for a figure skater. They pay far more attention to her physical appearance than Madge would like. Magazines queue up to feature her first 'legal' photoshoot. Her new agent wants her to do one as "it would open so many opportunities", but Madge firmly declines.

She does as little press as she can. Of course, people still talk about her. Every article says the same thing, 'the beautiful ice princess who skates in memory of her tragic aunt'. Someone dug up a clip of Maysilee skating at the Junior nationals and it plays on TV every time they talk about her. Madge can no longer show the articles and interviews to her mother, for fear of setting off another attack. So she stops looking for them, pretends they don't exist.

Instead she focuses on the fast approaching Olympics. Now that her goal is in her sights, she can begin to look beyond the finishing line. For the first time, she can dream of what comes after.

She imagines putting her Olympic medal in her mother's hand, watching the life return to her eyes. She imagines her mother recovering, being her old self – not the old self that Madge knew as a little girl, but her real self, the one who existed before her twin was brutally murdered.

She imagines going to college, she imagines not having to get up at five every morning to go to practice, she imagines learning to play the piano, she imagines having friends who can't tell a Lutz from an Axel. She imagines being normal.

Sometimes when she's supposed to be practicing, she loses focus. She usually catches it straight away and pulls herself back to what she's supposed to be doing. But all it takes is a moment's lapse.

She's warming up, doing a double toe loop, something she's done a hundred thousand times in her life. But this one goes wrong, she doesn't spot it right, she doesn't land it right, her leg gives way and she crashes to the ground, hard and heavy.

She knows immediately that her leg is broken.

The night of the Olympics opening ceremony, Madge watches from a hospital bed. She's being treated by the best of the best of course. Her injury has been treated as a national tragedy. There was media camped outside her hospital back home and when she was transferred to New York, they followed there too. At least they have something new to talk about, instead of beating the dead aunt story.

They've mostly all gone now, following the stories to Canada. She's left behind. She's trying to be upbeat and positive. She's trying not to think how she has to wait for another four years. That hurts more than the broken leg.

She's watching the parade of athletes, on mute as her name has been mentioned at least five times already, when there's a gentle tap on her door and Gale Hawthorne of all people walks in.

"Um...hi," she stutters. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my roommates and I were playing a game; take a shot every time a commentator said 'Poor Madge Undersee', but then I realized I'd be drunk before the Polish team made an appearance and I have a game tomorrow night."

That may explain why he left his dorm room, but it does not explain why he's here, in her room. He produces a punnet of strawberries and lays them on the table before sitting down on the chair beside her bed. They watch as the athletes from Great Britain enter the arena.

"Do you think you could be there, if you'd turned pro instead of going to college?" Madge asks.

Gale shakes his head. "In my dreams, sure; but I know I'm not ready yet."

Madge isn't certain that he's right. She knows that Gale can achieve anything he sets his mind to. "I think you could have made it."

He smiles at her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Maybe I could have gone out there and kept the bench warm, but that's not how I want to win my medal."

They sit in silence for a while, watching the silent television. When the Jamaicans enter, they turn to each other and smile.

"Cool runnings is my favorite movie," Gale informs her.

"Mine's The Cutting Edge," Madge says. "The first one. Not the sequels. Though I have seen all of them."

"That's the 'toe pick' movie, right?"

Madge nods. "Yeah." She laughs. "You've seen it!"

"I have a little sister, she's obsessed with figure skating, she wants to be just like you," Gale says. "She made me watch it with her."

"How old is your sister?" Madge tries to recollect. She has an image of a tiny little thing sitting on her father's knee as he drives the Zamboni. She can't be old enough to watch The Cutting Edge.

"The PG version," Gale laughs. "She's six. I'm still hoping that she'll pick up a hockey stick, or a speed skate, or god, even a slide stone."

Madge snorts. "Wait, people sweeping the ice with brooms is a real sport, but something with a move called 'death spirals' isn't?"

Gale leans back in his seat, tipping the chair back on two legs and grinning at her. He looks strangely satisfied. "Huh."

"What?"

"You just defended figure skating. For years, I've been talking shit about the sport you've dedicated your whole life to, and you've never once defended it to me."

"I don't like arguing," she says, looking away.

Gale goes back to watching the TV for a while, but Madge notices his eyes drift towards her cast. "What's the diagnosis?" he asks.

"I'll be back on the ice in a few months."

"Is that what you want?"

Madge stares at him, thinking she must have surely misheard him. Nobody has ever asked her that. Everybody just assumes that she'd want to skate again. "I... I have to."

"Because if you win a gold medal at the Olympics, that will make up for your mom losing her twin?"

His tone is gentle, but Madge flinches as if she's been slapped. Tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," Gale says.

She shakes her head. "I know it's not going to help my mom. I know it's stupid to hope it might fix her. But, it's the only thing I can think of that might help. I have to do it for her, I _have_ to. It was her dream."

Gale picks up a tissue box and hands it to her. "What's your dream? Do you ever dream of doing something for yourself?"

Madge wipes her eyes and blows her nose. She thinks about it for a moment. "I always wanted to learn to play the piano." She glances up at him, expecting him to laugh, but he's listening attentively, so she continues. "We have one in our house. It's a beautiful, old grand piano, it's been in my dad's family for decades. I mess around on it sometimes. I've always wanted to be able to play it, but my mom said I didn't have time for lessons. It would interfere with my skating."

"Do you even like skating?"

A fresh bout of tears fall and Madge wipes them away again. "Sometimes. Do you always like hockey?"

"I love it. Even when I hate it," Gale says. He sighs and plucks a strawberry from the punnet. "Look, I'm not trying to talk you into giving up skating. You're too talented and you've worked too hard to walk away from it. But if you're going to go back to skating, you need to learn to love it. You're good enough to be an Olympic champion. But I think an Olympic medal should mean something and if you're skating to make your mother happy, then that medal will mean nothing to you."

She feels his words deep inside her. He's right, she knows that. But she doesn't know how to love skating. So she pulls the table closer and takes a strawberry. "Everyone brings grapes, these are my favorite."

"I know; you used to eat them every day at the rink."

* * *

It takes five months before Madge is given the all clear to return to the ice. She doesn't go back straight away. Instead she travels home and spends the night in her old childhood bed. Shortly before six the next morning, she climbs out of bed and slips into some old training clothes. She stops by her mother's room and kisses her sleeping figure before letting herself out of the house and jogging to the rink.

It's all locked up, but Mr. Hawthorne's old truck is parked outside. He always left the side door open for her, and Madge tries it. To her relief, it's unlocked so she lets herself in. At once she's hit by the old familiar smell and the sound of the Zamboni. It shocks her to realize that she has missed it. She feels excited, eager to get back on the ice.

She pulls on her skates and stands at the entrance, breathing slowly. The Zamboni trundles slowly past and Posy Hawthorne skates circles around it. Madge swallows and steps out. It feels like coming home.

Mr. Hawthorne doesn't seem surprised to see her. He nods and salutes. Posy freezes and stares open-mouthed at her. Madge glides over to the little girl.

"Hi, you must be Posy. I heard you want to be a figure skater."

Posy nods. "Is your leg OK?"

"It is, thank you. This is my first time back on the ice since I broke it, so I'm a little unsteady. I could use a little help. Will you hold my hand?"

"Me? Yes please." Posy's eyes are wide with amazement and delight. She holds her hand out for Madge to take.

They skate hand in hand for a while, just circling the ring at first, then they dance around a little. Madge leads Posy through a few simple movements. After a while, Posy begs her to show her something special. Madge reminds her that she's a little rusty, but she complies, showing off some turns and a couple of jumps. She doesn't even realize she's done a double toe-loop until it's already landed.

When it's time for Posy's dad to take her home so she can get to school, Madge comes off the ice too. To her surprise, she's smiling.

It's the first time she can ever remember really enjoying skating.

* * *

It's almost a year before she sees Gale again.

She sees him often on TV, of course. He graduates early and turns pro. His skills make him a star on the ice, his ridiculous good looks make him a star off it. After a season, he's traded to the Mockingjays.

She's in New York, doing press after the Worlds. Her hotel room overlooks Times Square and when she pulls open the curtains to take in the view, the first thing she sees is a giant billboard of Gale Hawthorne's face and naked torso. It makes her laugh. But that night, she has some pretty vivid dreams.

The following morning, she gets a message from an unknown number. _"Hi, it's Gale. Posy gave me your number. I heard you're in town. Would you like to meet up for dinner?"_

Madge takes a picture of the billboard and sends it to him. _"Yes, I'd really like to talk about this."_

They arrange to have dinner at his place. Going anywhere public invites the possibility of the media finding out and that's something they're both keen to avoid.

She's worried about how she's going to react to seeing him. In the elevator to his apartment, she blushes at the memory of her dream from the night before.

When he opens the door, she throws her arms around him impulsively. "I'm so sorry about your dad."

He holds her close and pats her back. "Thank you."

"I wish I could have been there."

Gale pulls away and gives her a small smile. "I know. And I understand. Congratulations by the way. How does it feel to be the world champion?"

"Weird," she admits. "Wonderful."

He ushers her inside. He pours wine and serves dinner. It's relaxed and comfortable. They talk affectionately about his father for a while before moving on to happier topics. They eat dessert on the couch, shoes kicked off and legs curled under them. Madge pulls out her phone and teases Gale about his billboard. When she asserts that his six pack must be photoshopped, he reacts with mock affront and pulls off his shirt to prove her wrong. After that it doesn't take long for Madge's dress to join his shirt on the floor.

The next morning, they wake in each others arms. But over breakfast, they both agree that nothing more can come of it. Madge has to travel the world, Gale is constantly on the road. They've both sworn off relationships so they can focus on their careers and their ultimate goal of Olympic gold. In another time and place, they could have had something more, but here and now, they agree, all they can have is one night.

* * *

Shortly before they fly to Russia for the Olympics, Madge is asked to attend the launch of the new Team USA uniforms. To her surprise, Gale is there to model the male uniform along side her.

"I should have known," she teases him. "Are you a model or a hockey player? I can't tell anymore."

After they've posed for photographs, they sit down together to do interviews with various national outlets. One of them plays the old interview from when they won the Governor's Prize. They laugh at their hair and how young they look. Gale has the grace to to look ashamed when they replay his dismissal of Madge's sport.

"I only said it to get a reaction from her," he says. "She was always so quiet and proper, and I wanted to see what she'd be like if I got her riled up, but she was too smart to take the bait. What I should have said, is that Madge is an incredible athlete," he turns to her then, addressing his comments directly to her. "I love watching her skate."

Madge is so flustered and flattered that she can't formulate proper sentences and the rest of the interview passes in a blur.

* * *

Standing outside the Fisht stadium, waiting for to make their entrance to the opening ceremony, Madge feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to find Gale. They hug each other. Madge can barely stand still, she's so excited to be here and the long wait to get inside has done nothing to dampen her mood.

Gale wraps his arm around her and takes a picture of them together.

"You're not going to put it on Twitter, are you?"

Since their joint interviews, there has been a lot of speculation about them in the media. People have been making a big deal of their apparent 'chemistry'. Her coach's daughter showed her a Tumblr page dedicated to the two of them, they even have a portmanteau – Underthorne.

"I'm just sending it to your number one fan. She's going to be so jealous of me."

"Is Posy inside?" She gestures to the stadium in front of them. She knows his whole family are coming, but she doesn't know if they have tickets to the opening ceremony.

He nods. "She and mom are. Rory and Vick are flying in tomorrow, or the next day, I'm not sure which. Is your Dad?"

Madge shakes her head. "He couldn't make it. There's an election coming up, and mom isn't well..." She doesn't want to dwell on her father's absence, not tonight.

Finally they're moving, they get separated as they crowd through the tunnel. The cheering inside is deafening and Madge is waving and smiling like crazy. She's so happy to be here.

Gale finds her again just before the flame is lit. He holds her hand as the cauldron lights up. "Can you believe that we've come all the way from that rink back home, to here? We're at the Olympics, Madge."

"We're at the Olympics," Madge echoes. She can't take her eyes from the flame, it's made it so real. When she finally looks at him, he's looking straight back at her. The intensity of his gaze gives her butterflies.

"In case I don't see you, good luck," she says to him.

"You too, and have fun."

Madge kisses his cheek. "I will," she promises him before they're pulled apart by the crowds again.

* * *

Her father surprises her on the morning of her short program. She's so happy to see him, she cries tears of joy. When she goes to her room for a nap before they leave for the competition, she finds a small gift wrapped box on her bed. The tag says ' _Good luck, Gale x_.' She opens it to find a strawberry charm. She knows it's meant for the bracelet she often wears, and is astounded that he knows about it, but she puts it on her necklace so she can wear it when she skates.

Gliding out to take her position for her program that evening, Madge touches the charm and smiles. Knowing she has Gale's support, and that her father is watching from the stands, Madge relaxes. When the music starts, she forgets everything except her routine.

She punches the air when she finishes. She knows it was good. It was the best she's ever skated it. Nothing is going to wipe the smile from her face. She waves and bows to the crowd before leaving the ice to hear her score. Even the partisan home crowd cheer loudly when it's announced, probably because it's put her in second place behind their favorite by mere tenths of a point.

The first thing she does when she goes back to the cool down area is check the hockey scores. She's delighted to see the USA has won their quarter final, and that Gale has scored again.

The next day she decides that she needs to get him something, as a thank you for the strawberry charm. But though she racks her brains, she can't think of anything meaningful to give him, nothing that would mean as much to him as the charm means to her. So she goes for funny instead. She purchases a bottle of glittery black nail polish and sends it to him with a note - " _I still think you'd make a wonderful figure skater, Madge x._ "

She puts Gale out of her mind then to focus on her big night. She's in second place, but she knows that her free program is better then the Russian's. The Gold is hers to lose.

She travels to the arena with her dad. Posy and Hazelle Hawthorne are also in the crowd tonight. Posy had called her excitedly one evening a few months earlier to tell her they'd got tickets for the long program. Madge is so happy they'll be there. Gale had advised her to learn to love her sport, it was Posy who had taught her how.

She makes a conscious decision not to watch any other routines, she's only concerned with herself. The only exceptions are her teammates. While watching the American number two, and her closest friend in the sport, the cameras switch to a section of fans waving American flags. Madge spots her father, the two Hawthorne ladies, and to her surprise, Gale is there too.

She smiles and touches her charm. She's really glad he's here, although she kind of wishes that she didn't know. It makes her nervous to know he's watching her. It's a different type of nerves than she's used to.

Her coach comes to her for a last pep talk before she takes to the ice. Her name is called, and she blocks out all other thoughts. The butterflies in her stomach are dancing up a storm, and her legs feel heavy and stiff. But then the first note of her Disney princesses theme tune medley plays and everything falls into place.

Before she knows it, it's over. The crowd erupts, and she soaks it up. No matter what happens, this is the last time she'll skate competitively. She blows kisses and waves to the crowd, and tries to find where her father and the Hawthornes are sitting but she can't focus on anything; there's too much noise, too many flashing cameras, too many people. So she waves and blows more kisses and hopes they find their intended recipients.

She sits on the couch in the kiss and cry, catching her breath and squeezing her coach's hand as tightly as she can. She can't stop smiling. Her score is a new personal best. With only the Russian skater left to go, Madge is in gold medal position, and she knows the other girl has no answer to what Madge just put down.

She goes to warm down, deliberately keeping her back to the screens. She can hear the music playing, and the enthusiastic support of the crowd. The noise becomes thunderous when the routine concludes. It's a biased home crowd, so she knows it's no indication of how the girl skated. Madge keeps her head down and stretches her quads.

There's a buzz of anticipation, and then gasps, muted applause and loud boos. The crowd is not happy. That means she's won. She's grabbed by her coach before she can even straighten up. It's only when they line up for the medal presentation that she realizes the Russian came in third.

* * *

The first thing she sees when she wakes in the morning is her medal on the pillow beside her. She giggles happily and slips it on over her neck. She's probably had less than two hours of sleep but she feels wonderful. She's too giddy to lie still so she gets up and dresses. She's pulling her hair into a ponytail when there's a gentle tap on her door.

She opens to find Gale on the other side. Though he'd been at the arena the night before, he'd had to leave after the medal presentation because the hockey team had a strict curfew. His mother and sister had waited with her father to meet up with her and had passed along Gale's congratulations.

He grins at her, nodding in approval at the medal around her neck. "Congratulations, champ."

"Thank you," she smiles. "And thank you for being there last night, it meant a lot to me."

"I wanted to stick around to see you but my coach would have benched me if I missed curfew," he says. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing. You were right, I needed to learn to love skating, and I did, and now this medal means the world to me."

Gale smiles broadly at her. "I know you're probably going to be pretty busy, but if you're free tonight, I have a semi-final. I'm hoping you might like to come along." He holds out a ticket to her.

"I'd love to," she says, accepting it gratefully. Impulsively, she grabs his arm and pulls him into the room. His eyebrows shoot up and she feels embarrassed at her actions. "Um, I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anybody. Promise?"

He nods. "Promise."

She takes a deep breath before confessing. "I'm going to quit skating. I'm not going to announce it yet, but this is my last competition. I'm going to go to college, and learn the piano, and travel the world and actually see more than the ice rinks. I'm going to be normal."

He smiles at her. "That's good. But for the record, you might do normal things, but you'll never be normal, Madge; you'll always be special." He leans down and kisses her cheek before ducking out of the room.

The next few days are a blur for Madge. There's so many interviews. Everybody wants to talk to her, and for once she decides to enjoy it. She does get a chance to get out and see some of the other events and she enthusiastically shouts for all her teammates. She makes herself hoarse by screaming so loudly at the hockey semi-final, and two days later at the final. When the Hawthornes cry tears of joy and pride as Gale accepts his medal, Madge joins in with them.

When the camera focuses on Gale, she notices his fingernails are coated in glittery black polish.

Their schedules are crazy so she doesn't get a chance to talk to Gale again until the closing ceremony. He grabs her hand and pulls her into the heaving mass of athletes. She laughs and joins in as he dances along to the thumping music. He has a good rhythm.

"What?" he yells over the din, when he catches her watching him.

"You're a really good dancer. I was just thinking, you'd make a really good figure skater."

He laughs and shimmies, before spinning her around and pulling her back to him. "Never going to happen."

"Are you sure? You've won the Stanley Cup, you've got your Olympic medal, you're going to need a new dream. Why not the figure skating gold in Pyeongchang?"

Gale stops dancing, and gazes down at her. His hands remain at her waist. "You're my new dream."

He kisses her then, not caring who sees. Madge immediately responds, wrapping her arms around him to pull him closer.

When they break apart, Gale laughs. "I can't believe that line worked. It was so cheesy."

"I liked it," Madge reassures him, pulling him down for another kiss.

They dance some more, and take advantage of the speeches to kiss and cuddle. Arm in arm they watch as the Olympic flame is quenched – an end of one chapter in their lives, and the beginning of something new.


End file.
